A Night to Remember
by bmmtdkjci
Summary: Its Nessie's birthday and she wants to do somthing special for Jake? Lets just say it envolves Victoria's Secret and Whip Creme
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Point of View

"It's your 16 birthday and you don't even want to wear a dress. Oh my god Nessie are you your mother completely!" Aunt Alice said irritated. "Cant you just let me have my fun for one day."

"Ya I guess" she was totally giving me the guilt trip, I didn't have a choice to accept the offer.

"But Aunt Alice." I said nervous

"Yes baby."

"Could you make me look… well you know… like sexy for….. Jake purposes." I hoped she wouldn't tell me father I had even asked for such a favor.

"Of course like I would make you anything else." She said beaming from my request.

"Thanks and um……." I studered

"Yes I won't tell your father."

"Ok thanks sometimes I think you can read my mind." I said

All she could do was smile and pull my hand to the car.

"Shopping YAHHHHHHHH." She was so excited

When we arrived at the mall we went straight to her store and she took me in the back. She showed me this amazing and beautiful purple strapless cocktail dress (LINK ON PROFILE) with silver amazing heels. I would be pairing the outfit with of course my promise bracelet and my wolf necklace he got me for our 2 year aniversery. We had to stop at a couple more stores on the way out…. We have been dating for about 6 years now. Let's just say it has been amazing and my dad hates it when I wear skimpy outfits for him. Even though my mom does not mind. I mean we are practically engaged and last year when I came down stairs in boy shorts and a cami he flipped. He must have read Jake's mind and didn't like what heard. But everyone else in the house thinks he needs to get over it and accept my outfits and actions with Jacob. He just gets irritated and says "You don't have to hear what he is thinking about your daughter constantly."

I once got the courage to ask him what Jake was thinking and he told me it was me naked in a tool shop and he stopped after that. It's not that I didn't want to be physically intimate with Jacob it's just that I was scared and didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want to scare him away even though I knew I couldn't after he imprinted on me. The farthest thing we ever got to was I slipped in the shower and he stormed in thinking I was hurt and saw me completely naked. One look in his eyes I grabbed him into the shower with me. When he got his shirt off he stopped me and said he wants to do everything in order. PHSHHHH I just want him here and now. I think he was just scared of my dad. He lately had been acting weird exspeccialy around my dad so tonight I want something extra sluty I want to leave nothing to imagination.

"Renesmee you look amazing." My mom said as she entered my bathroom.

My dad just looked like he was going to be sick

"Dad is there something wrong." I said self consciously.

"It's just that well ummmm don't you think that your outfit is a little you know different." He said and I immediately blushed.

"Oh my gosh Renesmee" my dad said reading my thoughts of the outfit I had planned for him at his apartment.

"Sorry dad its just you know we are like almost engaged so I thought it was time I show him what is almost his." I was so embarrassed

All of a sudden my dad was storming out of the house cursing under his breath.

"Sorry mom I didn't know."

"Its ok baby you and him both deserve it he will cool down. Jacob has treated you with great respect outside of his thoughts." She said giggling "He deserves a little treat every once in a while just promise me you won't go all the way."

"Of course not mom its ok I know what I am doing."

"Ok baby that's all I ask for."

Me and her headed down stairs and Jacob was sitting on the couch watching sports center.

When he saw me his eyes light up and I could tell he hadn't seen me dressed up for a while.

All of a sudden he was next to me and telling me how beautiful I was. The night was amazing. Dinner was fantastic, just like it always is when Esme cooks. My dad had apologized and I accepted it but I couldn't wait for tonight I had everything planned out.

"Nessie do you want to sleep here tonight." He said hoping my answer was no.

"Ummm no, can we go to your house to sleep." I said

"Oh ya for sure, that would be great." He said suddenly excited.

"Jacob control your thoughts." My dad said to Jacob "And Nessie I don't want to see you in that."

"Sorry." Jacob and I said blushing a deep crimson red. "Do you see what she is wearing "pointing at my dress? "Who wouldn't think about that?"

"I know but just imagine if the roles were reversed."

"Yes I understand." Jacob said trying to concentrate.

"Jacob are you ready to go." I said trying not trying to make him struggle.

"Ya lets go." I said excited

We said our good byes and hugged everyone I thanked everyone for my gifts and me and Jacob headed out.

"Nessie what exactly was your dad talking about in their when he said I don't want to see you in that." He said suddenly making it awkward.

"Oh um well me and Alice stopped at Victoria's Secret today for a little something for you."

Jacob suddenly sat up straight and drove at an extremely fast pace. He parked in the garage and helped me out of the car.

When we got in his bedroom I pushed him on the bed and kissed him for a couple of minutes.

"Hold on let me change into something more appropriate." I said seductively

He just smiled and I went to change. I put on my little outfit and put my hair into a pony tail with a couple curls coming down.

I cracked the door and stuck my long leg out sexually.

"Jake"

Please Review oh and Renesmee Outfit Link in Profile

Oh and send me a message saying what you think renesmee outfit for jacob should look like. The one i like the most will be used in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but trust me i would own Edward anyday!**_

_Chapter 2 _

_Renesmee point of view _

"_Jake….." I said sticking my leg out sensually, I had to admit I had know idea what I was doing. _

_I came completely out of the room and looked at Jake. He was wearing just his boxers and looked so sexy. His jaw dropped and his hands went down between his pants. _

"_Nessie ummm you look ….. ummm different." He said stuttering for his words._

"_Good different?" I asked walking over slowly._

"_Yes" he squealed as I took over where his hand was. _

"_Let me help you." I said trying to be seductive_

"_Ooooooookkkkk" he yelled getting more aroused. _

_I stroked his erection softly and whispered dirty words into his ear._

"_Ummmm Nessie are we going to do this" he asked_

"_If you want to I guess, you know we have been dating for a long time." I said immediately feeling guilty after what I had promised my mom._

_He started taking of my maroon lacy lingerie (PICTURE ON PROFILE) that hardly covered any skin, and I knew Jacob would like it on me but would love it off. _

_He saw my breasts and started rubbing them softly. It felt so good, my hips bucked forward and I couldn't help but let out a little moan._

"_Nessie you don't know how long I have waited for this." he moaned against my ear. _

_Before I knew it booth of are clothes were off and he rolled on top of me. I could feel his erection against my skin begging for entrance. _

"_Jacob, please I need you now." I grunted my hips moving back and forth_

_He entered and it felt so amazing, my already wet folds got even wetter. I knew I would have to change the sheets before I left. _

_As our hips moved in perfect unison. I heard a crash and it sounded like a door was being broken. But I couldn't stop its like I couldn't tell my body we had to stop and see who was coming. _

"_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!!!!!" My father screamed as he broke into Jake's bedroom. _

"_OH MY GOSH" Jake screamed trying to get off of me. _

"_IM SO SORRY." I screamed _

"_YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE HER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME MUTT" My dad yelled to Jacob. _

_All of a sudden a cool hand picked me up and I was being dragged out of his apartment. We were running at full speed and I could help but be self conscious with my dad seeing me naked. _

_We reached our cottage and bust through the door as my dad carried me upstairs. _

"_ISABELLA CULLEN." my father screamed_

"_What's wrong, did something happened?" my mom asked usually it was my mom who was usually freaken out and my dad the one completely calm._

"_I JUST CAUGHT OUR DAUGHTER IN BED HUMPING A DOG." he screamed showing her me completely naked._

_All my mother did was put her hand over her mouth and if I knew she could cry she would be sobbing. She trusted me and I blew it I knew I did. No guy was worth hurting them like this. _

_Unfortunately I could cry and I was doing a lot of it. I was on my knees bawling my eyes out. Screaming I was sorry and I was sorry over and over again. _

_After 10 minutes of sobbing I knew my parents were having a silent conversation. Either of them could have gone that long without talking to each other. _

_I reached over and put my hand on my mom's leg. I showed her everything, how it happened and how I lied to her. I showed her all of my favorite moments with her and all the hard work I put in to have her trust me. I showed her how it took 3 minutes for years of trust to be destroyed. I showed her how sorry I was and how much I loved both of them, knowing my father was listening too. I showed her how embarrassed I was my father had to see me and Jacob naked and how an amazing father such as him should never had been disrespected like that. The last thing I showed them was how much I loved Jacob, how I wanted to do that and how much I want to be with him forever. But I knew it was too soon and I wanted to save myself for marriage. _

"_We know how much you love Jacob baby, but it was way to soon, it is supposed to be romantic and slow not rushed and embarrassing. You should have had all of eternity to be physical with your husband not 3 minutes to be with your boyfriend. You should have waited and we know that Jacob has been waiting way longer to be with you then you have for him but he still should have known. You both shouldn't of been so irresponsible." My mother explained so calmly and understanding._

"_I know what it feels like to want to be with the person you love, Renesmee you think that we both wanted to wait till marriage, but we both had our breaking points, your mother and I were not so innocent either." my father said "Renesmee I knew It wasn't safe for me and your mother to conceive you but I did it anyway. Hormones get the best of us all. Even though you forget sometimes we are all teenagers."_

"_I know im sorry I was so tempted and I thought it was right." I said still crying_

_My mother pulled me up and my father ran to get my robe. I put it on and sat on my mothers lap. _

"_We know and we forgive you but you and Jacob will be under a lot of watch for a while." she explained_

"_Ok, I know you probably hate him right now." I said as I hung my head_

" _Renesmee honey we don't hate him, he has waited over 20 years to have sex and I know he wanted it to be with you. We had a lot of trust placed in him and we still do, we know he feels horrible right now" my mom said_

_My father nodded and I knew my mother asked him a question. _

"_You should call him we all need to talk." my father said_

_I picked up the phone and dialed his number_

"_Edward I am so sorry I am leaving right now I know you will probably kill me if I ever talk to her again and I am telling you right now that I am leaving just make something up to tell her." he said in tears and I realized I called on my dads cell phone. _

_I saw my father laugh _

"_Jake its me and they are not going to kill you but can you please come over we all need to talk." I asked hoping I knew the answer_

"_Of course I will be their." he said and I heard his keys jiggling in his hands. _

_When Jacob arrived 13 minutes later I opened the door. I went in for a hug and he stiffened. We sat down on the couch and he usually sat next to me and held my hand or put his arm around me or his hand on my thigh. But he just sat on the completely opposite side of me and wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I guess he thought if he did he was going to die. _

"_Jacob we aren't going to kill you please sit next to your girlfriend." My father said ._

_Jacob sat closer to me as stiff as a board he wouldn't even come into a 4 inch distance of me. _

_Really Jacob Really _I thought

My father jokingly lunged word Jacob and he got on the floor begging for them not to hurt them.

All my father and mother did was laugh.

**Please Review and tell me a topic for other storied i can do. I hope you liked it and be completely honest.**


End file.
